Fang's Girl
by ILoveYouAndPie
Summary: Loosely based off of Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfeild. Dylan wants Max, but she's Fang's. He doesn't believe he'll find a girl like Max ever, but is he wrong? Read to find out!


Jessie is a friend, yeah  
I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine

And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms  
Late, late at night

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that

I play along with the charade  
There doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably mute

'Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms  
Late, late at night

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that

Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman  
Where can I find a woman like that

And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
Wondering what she don't see in me, I've been funny  
I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love supposed to be

Tell me, where can I find a woman like that

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want Jessie's girl

Where can I find a woman like that  
Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want, I want Jessie's girl  
_  
_

**Line Break. Dylan's POV.**

Fang is my best friend, we've been on the same sports teams since forever. We've done most things together. Lately though he's been ditching me for Max. Beautiful, amazing, smart Max. Soft blonde hair, chocolate colored eyes, athletic body, full lips. He personality is better than her looks, and I want to make her mine.

I watch them, imagining myself in Fang's spot. She's looking at him with a look of undeniable love. She's hanging herself off of him, her arms around his neck and her head resting on his chest. He has the smirk on his face that he always gets after he sleeps with a girl. I know she been loving him with that body. Fang's told about me about Max spending the night at his house.

Oh I wish that I had Fang's girl. She's everything and more. Where can I find a woman like that?

I've been keeping up with the charade of being fine. There's really no reason for them to know how I've been feeling. I feel so wrong when they start saying all that mushy gushy stuff couple's do. I can't help but think that should be me whispering thins of nonsense into Max's ear. I want to tell her I love her, but the point is probably mute. She would just go back to Fang and laugh about it with him. I know it's ridiculous that I still hope she'll end up loving me.

I really wish I had Fang's girl. Why can't I find a woman like that?

I've looking at myself in the mirror lately, I know I don't have the dark mysterious look going on, but I have the cute jock thing going on, I think. I don't know what I've done wrong. I've been funny to the point where she snorts, which takes a lot of work. I've been cool with the lines. It's even made her speechless a couple times, which made us laugh. Isn't that how love is supposed to be? That's how Fang's love is from what the girls say.

I really wish that I had Fang's girl. Why can't I find a girl like that? Where can I find a girl like that? I wish I had Max. I want Max.

I look away and see a blonde girl with purple streaks in her hair. She looks at me the moment I look away at Fang and Max. She walks over to me and smirks at my love sickness.

"You know she'll never know if you keep staring at her like a lost puppy." She tells me, resting her hand on my shoulder. I look up at her, catching a bit of a glance of black nail polish.

"I know, Maya." I sigh. "Is there a reason you came over here?"

"Besides to help you not look like a fool, I was wondering if you could take me to lunch." Maya smiled lopsidedly. She was Max's twin.

"Why?"

"I don't have a car and I forgot my wallet at home." She shrugg and I nodded, leading her to my car.

I think I found a woman like Max.

_**A/N: i think Dylan needed a girl. So there you go. Based of the song Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfeild. I went to his concert last night and I'm wearing a shirt I got from there! It's boss! I don't own Maximum Ride, just the plot. Read and review!**_


End file.
